


Nightmares

by Liam (Parmezan)



Category: Esquisse (RPG)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cauchemars, Concours n°6 (Esquisse), Flashbacks, Gen, POV MJ, Sang et autres trucs pas cools
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parmezan/pseuds/Liam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois âmes, trois reflets, trois cauchemars. Trois visions différentes de l'Enfer. Participations au Concours n°6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Mes trois participations pour le Concours n°6 sur le Forum RPG Esquisse.  
> Plus de détails par ici : [Miroir, quel est ton plus sombre reflet ?](http://www.esquisse-rp.com/t1755-partie-2-jusqu-au-20-11-concours-n6-miroir-quel-est-ton-plus-sombre-reflet)
> 
> Et sinon, heu, ceci est l'occasion pour moi de créer un petit coin pour pouvoir écrire sur le contexte d'Esquisse, qui est un forum qui agrippe ma cheville depuis déjà un sacré moment, à tel point que mon cerveau veut encore écrire dessus... en plus de mes personnages actuels et des activités déjà proposées - je suis mordue, oui - (et je confirme, ouaip, c'est bien de la fanfiction, puisque j'exploiterai un Univers déjà existant et qui n'est pas de, eh bien, moi-même). C'est aussi l'occasion de rassembler quelques choses déjà écrites et éparpillées dans diverses animations sur le dit Forum.

* * *

  **ROUGE**

* * *

 

Le Rouge dévore tout.  
Il coule. Partout.  
Sur l’asphalte, qui se teinte peu à peu. De plus en plus. Vite. Trop, vite. _Ils vont se noyer._ Sur ses mèches noires entortillées. _Il a trop chaud._ Et sur ses cheveux, oh ses cheveux. Il ne distingue plus quel est le bon rouge. Le rouge vivant. Le rouge chaleureux. Le rouge qu’il aime. _Il étouffe._ Où commencent ses cheveux et où se termine le rouge qui coule, coule... Son bras se tend. Retombe. Ses doigts hâlés ne font que griffer le béton. _Il ne peut plus bouger. Ils meurent._  
Et le Rouge. Le Rouge.  
Le Rouge vole.  
Dans les flammes qui s’enroulent. Qui lèchent la carcasse de métal, telles un charognard. Dans le feu qui crépite. Qui explose des centaines de fois dans la nuit. _Il n’entend rien. Il entend trop de choses._ Pourquoi sa joue est-elle par terre ? Pourquoi est-il par terre ? Pourquoi... sont-ils là ? Ses yeux roulent. Et il la voit. La troisième silhouette. La silhouette trop petite. La silhouette qui ne devrait pas être là. La silhouette qui ne bouge plus. _Il n’arrive plus à respirer._  
Le Rouge plonge sur lui.  
Sur ses paupières, lourdes comme du plomb. Sur ses lèvres, douloureuses comme des lames de rasoir. Et sur son cœur, qui bat trop vite, trop fort. Qui bat. _Il est vivant. Il bouge. Il respire._  
Il est vivant.  
Le Rouge ne l’emporte pas.  
Il est vivant.  
Vivant.  
Vi...  
Le hurlement gronde à l’intérieur, renverse tout sur son passage, et se meurt sur ses lèvres qui ne peuvent que siffler leur douleur.  
Il est vivant et il ne devrait pas.  
Parce que les deux autres formes étendues sur l’asphalte ne bougent plus.  
Du tout.  
Que l’une d’elles a des cheveux bien trop rouges et familiers, et que l’autre est juste bien trop petite.  
Le Rouge le noie et l’étouffe.  
  
Et _il_ hurle.  
  
_Parce que Play se souvient._

 


	2. Temps

* * *

**TEMPS**

* * *

 

 _Ha ! Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Si inexpérimentés, si crédules, si innocents, si... frais. Rien ne vaut une nouvelle génération, tu ne crois pas ? Toute une nouvelle portée, qui arpente les ruines de la précédente, s’interrogeant sur leur sort, se préoccupant. C’est si touchant. Si fragile. Si plein d’espoir. Hmmm. Cela m’envoie de délicieux frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Oh, pardon. Ta colonne. Ce que tu peux être possessif. Je pensais pourtant te faire plaisir. J’ai dû fouiller longtemps pour le retrouver celui-là, tu sais ? Il était un peu abîmé, haha. Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. C’est presque obscène, tu sais ?_  
  
_Comment ? Je suis la seule chose obscène ici ?_  
_Oh, tu me blesses._  
_Vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup._  
  
_Je ne suis pas qu’une chose. Je suis Tout._  
  
_Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps. Je suis chacune de tes respirations, chaque grain de poussière venant chatouiller ton petit museau... ne m’interromps pas. Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! C’est le terme museau qui t’ébouriffe les poils ? C’était pourtant une période adorable. Se réfugier derrière l’instinct animal était si facile. Il suffisait juste de laisser ta petite humanité de côté, et tous tes problèmes s’envolaient._  
  
_Où en étais-je ?_  
  
_Ha. Oui. L’innocence. La fraîcheur. Tu vois leurs yeux, comme ils brillent ? Je ne connais pas de musique plus douce. Sauf peut-être quand je les brise entre mes doigts. Oh, pardon. Pas ceux-là. Ça, c’était juste pour discuter. Ce sont tes doigts, bien sûr. Et ils n’ont probablement jamais brisé grand-chose. Étonnant, vraiment. Oh-oh, tu me regardes encore. Dois-je me changer ? Préférerais-tu cet... ami ? Oh, au temps pour moi. Tu le portes déjà. Ce que je peux être tête en l’air. Et si on les regardait un peu ? Les nou-veaux._  
  
_Je les aime bien. Si doux, si tendres. Si... entiers. Ce sont un peu mes préférés, tu sais ? Même s’il y a aussi... ceux-là. Ceux qui croisent plusieurs générations, qui contemplent l’innocence avec pour seule compagne la mort. Si. Délicieux. Je les laisse faire juste pour ça, tu sais ? Le désespoir. Comme dit-on, déjà ? Le désespoir, c’est comme la chtouille, si tu l’as, file-la à tes amis ? Non, ce n’est pas ça ? Ha. Tellement de concepts. C’est difficile de tout assimiler, tu sais._  
  
_Tu as de nouveau ce regard._  
_Oh, n’est-ce pas mignon._  
_Tu croyais que tu étais encore en vie par... ta seule volonté._  
  
_Oh. Oooooh._  
_Ceci, mon très cher, est exactement la raison pour laquelle je te garde. Tu es si... toi. Oh, mon dieu. Tu ne l’avais jamais compris, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu es encore là. Pourquoi tu marches toujours sur ce monde que tu hais. Pourquoi tu continues de te relever, encore et encore._  
  
_Pourquoi tu ne t’es pas brisé._  
  
_Ce n’est pas de la chance._  
_Ce n’est pas de la volonté._  
C’est mon bon vouloir.  
  
_Tout ça. Absolument tout. Uniquement ma volonté._  
  
_Ces jours. Ces semaines. Ces mois._  
_Ces années._  
_Ces siècles._  
  
_Ha, ça, tu le savais, pas vrai ? Le temps. Toi, tu le perçois. Et tu sais._  
_Tu sais que tu as vécu bien plus qu’aucun humain ne le pourrait._  
_Et tu es toujours ici._  
  
_Tu sais pourquoi._  
_C’est **moi**._  
_Encore et toujours._  
  
_Et maintenant, mon petit Williams, nous allons Follement nous amuser._  
_Nous avons toute l’éternité pour ça, après tout._  
_Je ne te laisserais jamais te briser._  
_Je ne te laisserais jamais partir._  
  
_Jamais._  
  
_Allons jouer encore une fois, tu veux ?_  
_Les nouveaux dessinateurs attendent.  ♥_

 


	3. Litanie

* * *

**LITANIE**

* * *

 

— S’il te plaît.  
  
Son corps se plie en deux, ses mains cherchent une réponse, son front se pose en douceur contre les cheveux noirs.  
  
— S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît.  
  
C’est comme une litanie, que ses lèvres ne peuvent que murmurer avec douleur, depuis trop longtemps déjà. Le temps n’a plus d’importance. Plus rien n’a d’importance. Tout est figé. Tout s’agite. Peu importe.  
  
Peu importe les explosions.  
Peu importe les combats.  
Peu importe les cris.  
Peu importe la douleur.  
  
Peu importe.  
  
Seul l’être dans ses bras compte. Seul ce corps qu’il serre contre lui, de ses bras trop frêles et trop faibles. Seulement lui. Uniquement lui. Toujours lui.  
  
— Ne meurs pas.  
  
Et ses prières. Toujours les mêmes. Encore et encore. Murmurées jusqu’à en perdre la voix. Encore et encore. Répétées jusqu’à ce qu’elles deviennent réalités. Encore. Et encore.  
  
— S’il te plaît.  
  
Peu importe les blessures.  
Peu importe le sang.  
Peu importe les morts.  
  
Seule importe cette tête qui repose sur ses genoux pliés. Ce visage. Ces cheveux. Cette personne.  
_Kahaüz._  
Kahaüz ne respire presque plus.  
  
Les doigts abîmés de Diablo se perdent sur les joues sales, les cheveux emmêlés, les vêtements roussis. Il n’est pas beau à voir.  
Ils ne sont pas beaux à voir.  
  
Personne ne l’est. L’horreur est partout. Et elle n’est pas terminée.  
Tout autour, la Bataille fait encore rage.  
  
Peu importe.  
  
— Ne meurs pas. Kahaüz. S’il te plaît. Ne meurs pas.  
  
Il se penche encore plus, se courbe douloureusement. Son nez couvert de poussière frôle celui couvert de sang. Ou est-ce l’inverse ? Ils ne sont vraiment pas beaux à voir. Personne n’a été épargné. Personne.  
  
Peu importe.  
  
Les larmes coulent toujours. Les tremblements ne cessent pas. Comme les mots de Diablo. Encore. Et encore.  
  
Ses bras se referment encore un peu plus sur le corps plus grand. Ses lèvres continuent d’implorer. Son petit corps se balance légèrement avec les mots, berce celui reposant dans ses bras.  
  
— S’il te plaît.  
  
Peu. Importe.  
  
Diablo ne peut juste pas s’arrêter.  
Parce qu’il est là, son pire cauchemar.  
Peu importe l’abandon. Peu importe le sang et la mort. Peu importe sa propre vie.  
  
Il n’y a qu’une seule chose qui importe.  
_Kahaüz._  
Toujours. Et encore.  
Kahaüz ne doit pas mourir.  
  
Diablo ferme les yeux.  
  
— S’il te plaît.  
  
Et il reprend ses prières.  
Encore, et encore.  
Toujours.  
  
Parce que le temps n’existe plus.  
Et que Kahaüz ne cesse de mourir entre ses bras.  
  
Dans un éternel cauchemar sans fin.

 


End file.
